


Calm Before the Storm

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [21]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Observations, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie’s eyes remind Lupo of the calm before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 'Storm' challenge.

Cyrus Lupo is quite sure whenever his and Connie’s eyes meet it is the calm before the storm. Brown, enigmatic, and then with a whoosh, emotions flood her eyes, taking the words he has conjured with them.

He isn’t quite sure when he realized her eyes held that much power. They had lost a rather difficult case, and he follows her to the roof. As he crosses the space separating them, and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, he feels the storm brewing.

And he knows. Knows he is willing to ride out the storm with her.


End file.
